


The Cactus Juice Orgy Mystery

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Goofy - Freeform, Implied Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Sexual Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra, Asami, Bolin, Kuvira, Suyin, and Opal. Six people that wake up with splitting headaches and a nearby, completely empty pitcher of cactus juice. Now all they have to do is put together the pieces of just what the hell happened last night, and who did what to who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cactus Juice Orgy Mystery

The Cactus Juice Orgy Mystery  
-By Drace Domino

Korra woke up with a splitting headache and a hand resting against her bare ass, neither of which she knew the origin of. As the Avatar’s mind pushed aside the cloud of slumber she started to look around, and the more she did the wider her eyes went and the faster her heart started to race. The first thing she saw was a large glass pitcher on the nearby nightstand with just a small splash of green fluid sitting in the bottom; the unmistakeable sight of cactus juice as sold by one of Republic City’s least reputable bars. It was never a good sign to wake up next to an empty pitcher of cactus juice, but especially so when one woke up next to it with the presence of a warm hand resting on their ass.

As her eyes drifted around further Korra took in the whole sight, swallowing in a bit of nervous and surprised fear as she drew it all in. It wasn’t just one person in bed with her but several, and with the blanket wrapped up to the shoulders of each it could’ve been any one of a half dozen hands on her ass. Two of the other bodies in bed were already stirring, and it wasn’t long before one of them spoke up with a small whimpering noise to their voice.

“Mmmph. What...what time is i-waaaaaaaugh!”

It was a hell of a way to start the morning, but it seemed to work to wake everyone up. It was Bolin that had suddenly cried out in utter surprise as he looked around him, shrieking in a near panic and tumbling across a few other bodies before crashing down hard on the floor. When he eventually collapsed hard to the ground he did so with the blanket completely tangled up around him, and it exposed every last naked body still left on the bed. Korra’s eyes flashed over it and memories snapped back into her mind, her cheeks darkening as she finally spoke up.

“Oh man! Oh man, oh man, oh man!” Her hands moved out suddenly, grasping the shoulders of the nearby Asami Sato laying in the bed beside her. She shook her lover to help her wake up, continuing the work that Bolin’s panicked scream began. “Asami, wake up! I can’t believe we--oh man oh man!”

“Korra, what’s the big-aaaaahhhck!”

Another scream and another tumble across a sea of naked bodies, this time rolling the other way and falling on the opposite side of the floor as Bolin. The action was enough to start a chain reaction of yet another scream and panicked flailing, and then another, and then one final one. Once everyone was awake and staring at each other from separate corners of the bed, they could finally start to put together just what exactly happened.

In total there were six of them, all in a state of undress, laying in a single bed filled with naked flesh, a few cactus juice stains, and a handful of sex toys.

Bolin, the only male lucky enough to enjoy the night.

Korra and Asami, the only pair that was used to seeing each other first thing in the morning.

Kuvira, the former Great Uniter that was blushing fiercely and doing her best to cover her ample breasts.

And of course, Opal and Suyin...who were sitting on other ends of the bed refusing to look at each other. For a long moment the group sat there in utter shock at what had happened, the effects of the cactus juice and the passion by now all worn off and their senses forced to deal with what they had done. Each one of them carried a fragment of a memory with them, each one sponsoring a horrible idea that, at the time, they thought had been thrilling. And as they all sat there pondering their memories, it was Asami that spoke up first.

“K...Korra, I think--” She blinked, her beautiful black hair a complete mess. She looked to her lover and then to Bolin, pointing towards the young man still blushing on the floor. “I think you and I...we...we went down on Bolin?”

“That can’t be right.” Kuvira shook her head, speaking up from the sideline as she inched her way towards a nearby piece of clothing. She scooped it up from the floor and despite the fact that it was Opal’s shirt she held it up against her chest, trying hard to hide the fact that she had the biggest, best tits in the room. “I was with Bolin last night. I remember him having me right over the-oh.” She pointed to a desk that she had been bent over getting fucked just a few hours earlier...a desk that was now broken, splintered, and laying in a heap. Neither one of them seemed to know their own strength.

“Maybe Bolin did both?” Korra blinked, looking down to the young man on the floor. “Did Asami and I suck you off before you fucked her?”

“I don’t...I don’t remember, Korra.” Bolin whimpered, both hands moving up to hold the sides of his head. He closed his eyes tight and shook his head from side to side, trying to shake free some of the memories. Hell, if they were true, they’d be enjoyable ones to keep close. “Last thing I remember was us daring, uh…” He coughed, and looked back up to the bed. “...I think we dared Opal and Suyin to kiss?”

“No you didn’t.”

“No we didn’t.”

Both Opal and Suyin chimed up at the same time, their backs turned to each other as they each held hands about themselves. The mother and daughter duo were refusing to look at each other so intently and with such determination that it was practically a guarantee that they knew more than they were letting on, and that what they knew they were having difficulty coping with. It was Suyin that looked back to the group first, casting them a harsh gaze as she pointed towards Asami and offered a strong condemnation to the Sato girl.

“I remember you wanted to go to a glory hole, Asami!” She barked, her mature brow narrowing. “I remember you saying ‘there’s no way Bolin can fuck as all tonight, and I want to wake up pregnant tomorrow!’”

There was a long moment of silence before Asami pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closing as she gave a pathetic noise sounding in between a whimper and a whine.

“...fuck the Spirits, I did say that, didn’t I?” She blushed. The girl sat there completely naked as everyone else though without the same compulsion to cover herself. After all, after everything they had done, there likely weren’t many secrets. Why not let her breasts hang out? It was already common knowledge to the group that she had a beauty mark that looked like a wolf biting her nipple.

Korra named him Nibbly.

“Well, it’s probably safe to assume we didn’t get to the glory hole.” Korra patted her lover’s shoulder in comforting fashion, smiling fondly to the other woman. “I mean...if we did, we probably wouldn’t of gotten back here and gotten to sleep.”

“...where are we, anyway?” Opal was the first to ask it, looking around in confusion. It certainly wasn’t any room she had ever seen before. Tall ceilings, fancy art on the wall, plenty of...well, broken furniture. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, musing in a quiet tone. “Do you know where we’re at, Mothe-does anyone know where we’re at?!” Both Opal and Suyin immediately broke into a fit of more tremendous blushing. It was hard to guess just what went down between mother and daughter last night, but it was abundantly clear that there were things they wouldn’t forget for a long, long time.

“No idea where we’re at.” Kuvira finally spoke up in a grouchy tone, standing up while still holding Opal’s shirt against her chest. As the boldest and most stubborn of the crew she glared at the other five sitting on the bed and the floor, snorting in her typical bull-like fashion as she spun quickly on a heel. “But I’m going to find out. I’ll just peek out the ha-aaaaaaaahnnnn!”

Kuvira dropped down to her knees suddenly, wincing and dropping the shirt from her chest as she did so. It hadn’t struck her until she had tried to walk but there it was clear for everyone to see as the Great Uniter rested on her knees, her rear up in the air. There was the tiny leash of a string of anal beads poking out from the tight pucker of Kuvira’s ass.

Apparently, one of them didn’t know how to put their toys away before going to bed.

“Uh...wow.” Korra blinked, exchanging glances with Asami before quickly piping up. “Not it!”

“Not it!”

“Not it!”

“Not it!”

“Wait, what?” Ever slow on the draw, Bolin was the last to chime in before realizing what was going on. He turned his attention to where Kuvira was perched on hands and knees, her ass in the air and her anal beads desperate to be yanked free. “Uh...oh. Kuvira? Are you going to try to kill me if I try pulling those out of you?”

“Just...get them...out.” Kuvira growled, her ass held high and offering the path to do just that. The others all watched as Bolin crawled across the floor and grabbed the tiny cord sticking out of Kuvira’s rear, pulling slowly as the tight seam of her pucker buckled around one, two, three, four, fiv-

“Holy Spirit cocks, there’s a lot of them.” Korra blinked, staring in stunned fashion.

By the time the beads were out and Kuvira was on her feet once more, the door to their room had started to open. Each of the inhabitants of last night’s romp turned their attention quickly towards it, and when it finally opened they saw the bright, smiling features of a familiar face holding a familiar piece of equipment.

“Good morning everyone!” Zhu Li Moon was smiling wider than any of them had ever seen her grin, and she carried on one of her shoulders a camera used in the filming of movers. She ignored the various odd stares she received from the naked crowd and almost instantly began setting up; placing the mover camera on the floor and pointing the lense towards the far wall. “Are you all ready to watch?”

“W...Watch?” Suyin spoke up, her cheeks dark and her body trembling. She gave one brief glimpse towards Opal before suddenly snapping her attention back to Zhu Li, practically unable to look at her daughter. She had...eaten her little girl out so much last night. So...so much. “Watch what, Zhu Li?” She was afraid to ask.

“Your orders exactly last night.” Zhu Li turned on a heel, looking to the crew with the same unique smile pressed against her features. She pointed towards Suyin in particular, and spoke up with a voice that sounded as if she was doing her best to imitate the older woman. “Zhu Li, I’ll pay you handsomely to record everything that happens tonight so we’ll always remember it. And in the morning you need to play it all for us. Don’t let us say no, under any circumstances.”

A soft cough, and Zhu Li resumed to her normal voice.

“So! Shall we?” The young woman turned, adjusted her glasses atop her nose, and pressed a button on the mover camera. “I particularly enjoyed the part where Korra told Kuvira she never wanted to stop drinking Bolin’s cum out of her ass.”

The group just stared in dumbfounded silence, save for the sudden sharp slug that Kuvira landed against Bolin’s arm.

“...you said you were going to pull out first.” She grumbled, irritably. “I distinctly remember that much.”

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this silly story to unwind your week. :) Happy Friday and happy weekend!
> 
> [Check me on tumblr if you like my kinda dirtiness.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
